Question: Ishaan had to do problems 33 through 54 for homework last week. If Ishaan did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Answer: Instead of counting problems 33 through 54, we can subtract 32 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 22. We see that Ishaan did 22 problems. Notice that he did 22 and not 21 problems.